historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geheimakte CHI I/III „Verlorene Erinnerungen“
Geheimakte CHI I/I „Verlorene Erinnerungen“ Prolog; „Ich würde meinen Augen nicht glauben können,“ gab Whirley zu und wiederholte das Rätsel in seinem Kopf, „ich würde auch der Meinung sein, das meine Augen mir etwas vormachen.“ „Was wenn aus dieser widernatürlichen Wolke auch noch fünf Luftschiffe schälen,“ fragte sie den Wolf und zuckte mit den Schultern, „die genau über der Stadt kreisen, wo nur wenige Stunden später fünf Entführungen gemeldet werden?“ „Das sind dann ein paar Zufälle zu viel,“ räusperte Whirley und runzelte die Stirn, „doch alles passt mit dem, was diese vier Söldner aussagten perfekt zusammen.“ „Was ist dein Geheimnis?“ sprach der Wolf leise mit bedächtiger Stimme, „was treibt dich an, sich Dingen an zunehmen, die so voller Rätsel sind?“ „Fragen,“ gab Cordelia zurück und lachte, „Fragen um Antworten zu finden, die meine Erinnerungen zurück bringen.“ „Welche Antworten sollen das sein?“ gab Whirley nachdenklich zurück, „du hast doch deinen Namen wieder gefunden.“ Die Krokodildame schwieg und sah den Wolf wieder an, „Cordelia Caterona war nicht mein Name, sondern der meiner Mutter.“ „Ich habe meinen Namen vergessen,“ betonte Cordelia mit finsterer Mine, „meine Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit sind nur Fetzen ohne Zusammenhang.“ „Ich kann mich nur wage daran erinnern,“ gab sie zu und wirkte dennoch optimistisch, „wie der Name meiner Mutter lautete und das ich einen Bruder hatte.“ „Ihn vielleicht bald wieder in die Arme schließen zu können,“ lachte sie fröhlich und lachte, „gibt mir die Kraft.“ „Nun aber zurück zu diesen Söldnern,“ sagte die junge Krokodildame, „wie sollen wir fortfahren?“ Die einen nennen es Amnesie, dachte Cordelia, sie legen es als Folge der langanhaltenden Schizophrenie aus. Die Krokodildame erinnerte sich nur an eines sehr genau. Das Martyrium, dem sie durch Crooler ausgesetzt war. Diese ständigen Hypnosen durch diese Pflanze hatten in ihr ein zweites bösartiges Wesen gedeihen lassen. Dieses nannte sich Celest und war eine finstere Kopie der Bosheit der Krokodilprinzessin. Sie war ab diesem Moment nicht nur eine optische Doppelgängerin, sondern auch eine innere. Dann gelang ihr die Flucht und Celest übernahm sie fast vollständig. Was die Erinnerungen des bösen Wesens betraf, diese waren komplett und lückenlos. Vom Duell gegen Crooler, wo sie die Krokodilprinzessin fast erledigt hatte. Nur das wenige Gute in ihr, hatte sie am Ende zurück gehalten. Jetzt folgte eine Odyssee durch die Unterwelt der Outlands bis schließlich an den Hof des Sklavenkönigs. Sie wurden dessen Agentin und rechte Hand. In diesem Jahr entwickelte sie sich völlig zu einer Bestie in schöner Gestalt. Jetzt wurde sie zu einem Martyrium für andere. Bis sie auf den Halbtierjäger Cranch Iron Bite traf. Durch diesen fand sie Stück für Stück zu ihrer guten Seite zurück. Bis letztere die Finster nieder rang. Celest war vertrieben worden und sie nannte sich nach ihrer Mutter, die erste Erinnerung ihrer verschollenen Kindheit. Später folgte noch die an einen Bruder. Mit dieser kam die Hoffnung zurück und Cordelia verdrängte Celest für immer aus ihrem Kopf. Nur die Erinnerung blieb zurück. Jetzt tat Cordelia alles um die Schuld, die auf ihr lastete, zu tilgen. Sie nutze ihr Wissen um die Unterwelt um diese zu bekämpfen. „Alles in Ordnung?“ war von Cranch zu hören, „es tut mir leid.“ „Ist schon ok,“ erwiderte die Krokodildame freundlich, „ich habe über das nachgedacht, an das ich mich erinnern kann.“ „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen,“ lachte sie leise und nahm Cranch freundschaftlich in die Arme, „es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Kapitel 1; Ein plötzliches Schweigen trat ein und alle Augen starrten aus dem Fenster. Es war mitten am Tag doch alles begann sich langsam zu verdunkeln. Als ob der Schatten etwas sehr großem sich langsam über die Stadt legte. Jetzt bewegten sich auch die Blätter der Bäume, ob wohle es vor wenigen Minuten noch absolut windstill war. Dies war kein Sturm, so viel war allen sofort klar. Der Wind drückte nach unten und der Schatten bewegte sich zu geordnet als für ein aufkommendes Unwetter. Von draußen waren jetzt auch aufgeregte Stimmen zu hören. Sätze wie, „Kinder bleibt im Haus“ oder „jeder der nicht unbedingt gebraucht wird“ soll sein Haus nicht verlassen. Jetzt mischte sich ein monotones Dröhnen dazwischen. Die Geräusche einer riesigen Turbine. Die Zehn eilten aus dem Haus und blickten in den verdunkelten Himmel. Eine riesengroße Wolke stand jetzt mitten über Tiegelstadt. Sie kam dem Boden immer näher, bis die erste Wolkenschicht eines der Hochhäuser berührte. Jetzt kam das widernatürliche Gebilde zum Stillstand. Außer dem Dröhnen der Turbinen war jetzt nichts mehr zu hören. Whirley blickte zu Cordelia herüber und nickte. So ein Anblick ließ selbst den fähigsten Wissenschaftler an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Doch dank der Verhöre wussten die Zehn was sie erwartete. Langsam begann der edle Grauwolf von Zehn rückwärts zu zählen. Cristo, den Adlern und den Raben stockte der Atem als sie bereits aus der Ferne Tiegelstadt erblickten. Mitten über der Industriemetropole stand eine widernatürliche Wolke. An einem wolkenfreien Tag im frühen Nachmittag. Das musste diese fliegende Insel sein. Die Aussagen der verhörten Söldner hatten schon wie Steine im Magen gelegen. Doch den Beweis für alles jetzt direkt vor sich zu sehen lag wie ein ganzes Gebirge im Magen. Zumal absehbar war, was folgen würde. „Christo,“ funkte Ariadne dem Krokodil zu, „nehme Alessa mit und bringe sie in Sicherheit!“ „Wo ich jetzt hin fliege,“ setzte sich der Funkspruch fort, „möchte ich sie nicht mit nehmen.“ „Wie bitte!“ fauchte Alessa sauer, „jetzt wo es Gefährlich wird, soll ich aus diesem Abenteuer aussteigen?!“ „Du bringst es auf dem Punkt kleine!“ betonte Ariadne ernst, „ich habe Whirley versprochen dich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, wenn ich diese nicht selbst einschätzen kann.“ „Dies ist jetzt der Fall,“ beendet sie mit vorsorglicher Stimme, „ich weiß nicht was uns in dieser Wolke da erwartet, deshalb nehme ich dich nicht mit.“ „Viel Glück,“ verabschiedete sich das Adlermädchen traurig aber verständnisvoll, „bitte komme zurück!“ „Ich werde tun was ich kann,“ gab Ariadne ebenso traurig zurück, „doch versprechen kann ich nichts.“ Mit Tränen in den Augen stieg Alessa aus dem Adlerjäger und flog zu Cristo, der unter auf sie wartete. Die zwei Adlerjäger und drei Rabengleiter beschleunigten und steuerten jetzt auf die widernatürliche Wolke zu. Das Krokodil und das Adlermädchen sahen noch einige Minuten traurig hinter her, ehe sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzten. Kaum hatte Whirley den Countdown zu ende gezählt, war es mit der Ruhe vor dem Sturm vorbei. Die Wolkenschicht erzitterte bei jedem lauten Knall. Da oben wurden große Kanonen abgefeuert. Riesenhafte Harpunen sausten aus der Wolkenschicht und schlugen in die Mauern oder Fenster der Hochhäuser ein. Mannschaftscontainer sanken an Stahlseilen und von kontinuierlichen Salven begleitet herab. Zuletzt stürzen sich fast unzählige Adler und Raben dieser Söldner aus der Wolke. In nur wenigen Minuten wurde die Industriemetropole erneut zu einem Schlachtfeld. Die Stadtmilizen gaben sich die größte Mühe und auch die Zehn fochten was das Zeug hielt. Doch mit jedem besiegten Gegner folgen zwei oder mehr neue. Meter für Meter fiel Tiegelstadt in die Hände der Invasoren. Zum ersten Mal spürte Wood, was es hieß, sich zurück ziehen zu müssen. Auch William, dem so schnell nichts beunruhigte, schien eine baldige Niederlage akzeptiert zu haben. Die vier Löwen hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben die Angreifer zu bedrängen, sie halfen den Frauen und Kindern bei der Flucht. Während die Adler und Raben der Invasoren weiter den Hauptangriff voran trieben, setzten immer mehr Truppen den Fuß auf den Stadtboden. Bald hatten sie schon zwei Stadtviertel in ihrer Hand. Auch die vereinzelten Abschüsse der Mannschaftscontainer änderte nicht mehr viel daran. Es gab nur eine Rettung für Tiegelstadt, man musste um Unterstützung bitten. Luftunterstützung der Adler und Raben. Kapitel 2; „Ariadne an Radonis,“ funkte die junge Adlerfrau nach dem ersten Angriff, der kaum Wirkung auf den Feind gezeigt hatte, „wir müssen Hilfe holen.“ „Ja, leider war,“ kam ein Funkspruch von dem Raben zurück, „jeder von uns sollte jetzt versuchen, Verbündete zu gewinnen, damit Tiegelstadt nicht allzu lange in die Hand der Feinde fällt.“ „Ich versuche mein Glück bei den Raben,“ funkte Rodney dazwischen, „du Ariadne solltest zu den Adlern fliegen.“ „Ich fliege nach Winterfield Aiport,“ bestätigte Radonis mit leichtem Pessimismus, „vielleicht kann Wizzle die freien Rudel dazu bringen, uns Truppen zu schicken.“ „Ich werde die Löwen aufsuchen,“ beschloss Radcliff als einziger etwas optimistischer, „vielleicht habe ich etwas Glück.“ Die fünf Luftfahrzeuge stießen in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen davon. Sie mussten sich noch nie so beeilen wie jetzt. Das Schicksal einer ganzen Stadt stand jetzt auf dem Spiel. Am Boden hatten Cristo und Alessa die umkämpfte Metropole erreicht. Zum ersten Mal musste das Adlermädchen von ihren Waffen Gebrauch machen. Doch das Krokodil stand ihr bei. Angst, Trauer und Zorn rührten Alessas Gedanken durcheinander. Während sie den einen oder anderen Söldner nieder rang oder erschlug. Cristo war ein Kämpfer in Perfektion, doch auch ihm fiel es immer wieder mal schwer, sich gegen eine ganze Übermacht zu stellen. Zumal die meisten Adler oder Raben waren. Zum Glück lagen hier und da zurück gelassene Schusswaffen herum. So das er seine eigene Armbrust noch nicht einsetzen musste. In der ferne erblickte er Cranch und auch seine Schwester. Beide kleinen Grüppchen kämpften sich auf einander zu bis sie sich als Viertrupp neu formieren konnten. Cordelia erkannte ihren Bruder nicht, oder besser gesagt noch nicht. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Gefecht. Am Abend war alles vorüber. Die Stadt lag nun in der Hand der Söldner. Doch war dies nur ein halber Sieg. Denn während des Gefechtes zogen sich verbliebenen Milizen in die Stahlwerke zurück. Die übrige Bevölkerung konnte zum großen Teil entkommen. Tiegelstadt war jetzt ein verlassener Ort. Nur die Patrouillen der Söldner waren auf den Straßen zu sehen. Bei all dem Chaos hatten sich die Jäger aufgeteilt. Die Löwen in das Ostviertel, die Wölfe ins Nordviertel und die Krokodile in das Parkviertel. Alessa hatte sich auf Whirleys bitte hin aus der Stadt geschlichen, wartete aber in einer nahe liegenden Höhle. Dort sollte sie Bewohner aufnehmen, die sich zur Zeit in der Gefangenschaft der Söldner befanden. Zum Glück hatten diese ihre Geiseln nicht auf die fliegende Insel gebracht. Oberstes Ziel war jetzt, den Truppennachschub zu unterbrechen. In der Nacht würden die Jäger zuschlagen. Die Adler dieser Söldnertruppe würden in der Dunkelheit ihrem Vorteil beraubt werden. Als nächstes mussten die schweren Stahlseite gekappt werden. Damit die fliegende Insel mit dem Wind abdriftete. Das würde die Soldaten für den nächsten Tag etwas beschäftigen. Zeit zu Gesprächen gab es keine, alles musste geräuschlos von statten gehen. So brach die Nacht herein und die erste Jagd begann im Nordviertel, die vier Verwaltungsgebäude waren das erste Ziel. Die vier Wölfe verließen ihr Versteck und schlichen an den Mauern gedrückt zum Verwaltungsdistrikt. Dort dienten die vier großen Bürotürme den Stahlseilen als Anker. Das Ziel war jetzt nur hundert Meter weit entfernt. Wood und William übernahmen die Vorhut. Die Pfeile fand rasch ihr Ziel und der Weg in den ersten Büroturm war für kurze Zeit frei. Warface und Whirley eilten geduckt zu der Tür und verschwanden im Gebäude. William und Wood schlossen auf, sie sammelten dabei ihre Pfeile wieder ein. An einer anderen Stelle zogen Christo, Cordelia und Cranch die Söldner, welche sie aus dem Hinterhalt heraus überwältigt hatten, in eine Nische zwischen zwei Lagerschuppen. Jetzt brachen sie das Vorhängeschloss der Gittertür auf und drangen unbemerkt bist zu der Trafostation vor. Eine Hand voll Söldner, die dort stationiert waren, konnten rasch und geräuschlos nieder gemacht werden. Dann ging im Nordviertel das Licht aus. Die Wölfe nutzten die jetzt absolute Dunkelheit und Verwirrung zu ihren Gunsten aus. Rasch war das Werk vollbracht und die vier Wölfe wieder aus dem Gebäude verschwunden. Das zweite Bürohaus war dreihundert Meter von dem anderen Entfernt, ein kurzer Weg. Die Taschenlampen der Söldner verrieten sie. Auch die wenigen leuchtenden Stellen der Chi Waffen waren jetzt wie eine Zielscheibe. Die Pfeile und Bolzen hingegen unsichtbar. Gegen Mitternacht zogen sich die Wölfe zurück. Die Explosionen erhellten die Nacht und die Stahlseile rissen aus den nun maroden Mauern. Die Sirenen heulten und die Söldner waren in heller Aufruhr. Die vier Jäger nutzten das Chaos zur Flucht. Im südlichen Viertel huschten die Löwen in einer der Gassen um wieder eins mit dem Schatten zu werden. Die Söldner mussten alle Kräfte aufbringen ihre Fahrzeuge zu löschen. Gegen diese Form des Widerstandes waren sie nicht vorbereitet worden. Mit dem Sonnenlicht kehrte wieder geisterhafte Stille ein. Doch offenbarte sie die Folgen und Verluste von nur einer Nacht. Ariadne lief unruhig hin und her. Ewald hatte sich alles berichten lassen, zog sich dann aber zu einer Besprechung mit Eglor und Eris zurück. Die Stunden kamen der jungen Adlerfrau fast ewig vor. Achilleus malte sich im Kopf das Geschehen in der bedrängten Stadt aus. Androklos saß auf einem Stuhl und zählte Luftlöcher. Jede Minute länger und Tiegelstadt würde weiter im Chaos versinken. Im Thronsaal waren schritte zu hören. Auch lose Wortfetzen drangen aus dem Türspalt. Irgend wann wurden daraus ganze Sätze und schließlich öffnete sich die rechte der zwei Türen. Kapitel 3; „Seine Majestät ist bereit den Tiegelstättern zur Hilfe zu kommen,“ teilte Eris strahlend mit, „Meister Eglor und meine Person sollen die Staffel der Adlerjäger anführen.“ „Das ist wahrlich eine gute Nachricht,“ freute sich Ariadne und atmete aus, „mit wie viel Jägern können wir rechnen?“ „Zwei Staffeln mit je fünfzehn Jägern,“ erläuterte Eglor und lächelte zufrieden, „doch das ist noch nicht alles.“ „Es geht um weitere Adler für die Eroberung bestimmter Teile,“ betonte Eglor mit gerunzelter Stirn, „da wir aus ihren Angaben ein weiteres Problem erschließen konnten.“ „Wenn es uns tatsächlich gelingen würde,“ stellte Eris feste, „einen kritischen Schaden an zurichten, würde die fliegende Insel mitten auf die Stadt stürzen.“ „Das ist jenes Problem was wir als nächstes ansprechen wollten,“ bemerkte Achilleus und zuckte mit den Schultern, „doch Ewald zog sich erst zu der Besprechung zurück.“ Die freien Raben hatten sich alle in der alten Arena eingefunden. Gebannt hörten sie Rodney zu. Der Rabe brachten den Vorfall mit sachlicher Perfektion und jedem Detail herüber. Mit der Stimme eines entschlossenen Heerführers. Im wieder war das Klatschen zu hören. Manche Raben krächzten Lieder des Widerstandes. Rodney wusste geschickt die Freiheitskämpfer und den anderen Raben an zusprechen. Seine Worte betonten tiefgreifend das Bedürfnis der Freiheit, welche den Tigelstättern jetzt geraubt wurde. Doch genauso geschickt vermochte er jene Raben an zusprechen, die wirtschaftliche und technische Aspekte bevorzugten. Auch wenn Rodney es nur ungern zugab, fühlte er sich wohl, wie ein Held die Massen auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Erste Raben schossen Salven in die Luft, sie fühlten sich an die Tage erinnert als sie zu den Helden zählten. Sich vom korrupten Raben Stamm los rissen. Genau diesen Eifer hatte Rodney wieder in ihren Herzen geweckt. Mit einem leisen Raunen fing es an, dann wurde der Satz immer lauter. Bald halte es einheitlich aus den Schnäbeln aller anwesender Raben; „Freiheit den Tiegelstättern, nieder mit den Sky People!“ „Seit ihr bereit zum Kämpfen?!“ ief Rodney entschlossen aus, „seit ihr bereit den Sky People das Fürchten zu leeren?!“ „Seit ihr bereit noch einmal für die Freiheit zu kämpfen?!“ stimmte der Rabe die anderen ein, „ich bin es!“ „Freiheit den Tiegelstättern, nieder mit den Sky People!“ hallte es von den anderen Raben euphorisch zurück, „Freiheit den Tiegelstättern, nieder mit den Sky People!“ Wizzle kam sich komisch vor als er den Beschluss traf die schweren Transporthubschrauber umrüsten zu lassen. Sie wurden mit erdenklichen Waffen bestückt, die dem Wolf zu Verfügung stand. Zeitgleich trafen immer mehr Krieger aus den freien Rudeln ein. Auch Füchse und Bären aus den benachbarten Territorien schlossen sich dem Vorhaben an. Seit dem Eintreffen von Radonis waren vier Tage vergangen und heute war das Heer bereit für den Aufbruch. Radcliff gelang es nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten auch die Löwen für die Befreiungsaktion zu gewinnen. Noch war aber nicht geklärt, mit wie viel Kriegern sie sich beteiligen würden. Zuletzt zeigte sich auch die Wirkung der wohl gemeinsten Maßnahme, die Teil der Rekrutierung war, Früchte. Aus ganz Chima sammelten sich die Halbtierjäger, von dem Gerücht angelockt, dass es in Tiegelstadt genug Klienten gebe, um mit den Prämien zu Reichtum zu kommen. Selbst die Krokodile ließen vom Chi Konflikt ab, da sie die Hoffnung auf etliche Sklaven anlockte. Wie eine Völkerwanderung musste es anmuten, was jetzt in Chima seinen Lauf nahm. Wieder in Tiegelstadt; Die fünfte Nacht brach an und die Söldner hatten ihre Bodentruppen erneut verstärkt. Die Verluste an Söldnern und Gerät, meist in den Nächten zwang sie zu oberster Vorsichtig. Mittlerweile standen drei Stadtviertel im Dunkeln, weil immer wieder jemand die Aggregate und Transformatoren sabotierte. Auch musste die Grünflächen als Lagerplätze aufgegeben werden, da irgend wer diese aufweichen ließ. Doch noch immer blieb die Industriemetropole in der Hand der Besatzungstruppen. Kapitel 4; Lukas, der jüngste unter den vier Löwen und Schüler von Lenny, übte sich als Scharfschütze. Der Löwe hielt die Söldner am Boden auf Trapp so dass die anderen Drei die Treibstofftanks der Anlage sabotieren konnten. Das Gelände bot sich dafür magisch an. Keine Wohnhäuser und andere Gebäude. Nur der große Parkplatz wo die Mannschaftscontainer und Fahrzeuge parkten, die nicht für Nachtpatrouillen im Einsatz waren. Zum anderen, befand sich der Parkplatz zudem direkt unter der fliegenden Insel. Die Wölfe nahmen sich die Tanks auf der anderen Seite vor. Hier hielt Wood die Sölder in Bewegung und dezimierte ihre Zahl. Die anderen platzierten die Sprengsätze. Jetzt zogen sich die Jäger zurück. Zweiunddreißig Explosionen erschütterten die Nacht. Die Feuerwalze verschlang den Parkplatz und zwang die Söldner zum ungeordneten Rückzug. Die Flammen erhellten die Dunkelheit und reichten fasst an die künstliche Wolkenschicht. Zwischen weiteren kleinen Explosionen und dem Fauchen der Flammen mischten sich Sirenen der fliegenden Insel. Stahlseile wurden gekappt und das massige Konstrukt bewegte sich langsam auf eine andere Position. Die aufgeschreckten Söldner, die auch teilweise nur ihre halbe Ausrüstung trugen, liefen den acht Jägern in die Falle. Fern ab dieser Kämpfe zogen sich die drei Krokodile zurück. Auch ihre Jagd war von Erfolg gekrönt. Der sechste Tag brach an und obwohl eine trügerische Stille das Bild prägte, war die Anspannung und der Zorn der Besatzungstruppen fast schon zu riechen. Was mit einer schnellen Eroberung begonnen hatte, zerrte jetzt an den Nerven. Die zermürbenden Nächte zeigten jetzt die fatalste Wirkung. Neben der immer Truppenmoral, die jetzt von Hass und Zorn zernagt wurde, schlug jetzt die Müdigkeit zu. Dies zeigte sich an den gestressten Söldnern, die fast schon auf der bleiche krochen und den Offizieren, welche jetzt sehr leicht zu reizen waren. Ein Pulverfass, was kurz vor der Explosion stand. Viele der erschöpften Soldaten beschäftigten sich mit den Löscharbeiten. Auch wenn die Aussicht auf noch brauchbares Gerät jede Minuten schlechter wurde. Die fliegende Insel hatte sich jetzt südwestlich neu verankert, was sich für die Besatzungstruppen als schwerer Fehler heraus stellen sollte. In der sechsten Nacht verloren sie das östliche Viertel und mussten erneut schwere Verluste hinnehmen. Doch noch konnte man diese am Boden ausgleichen. Wenn sich die Stadt nicht halten ließ, war dies nicht nur die zweite schwere Niederlage, es würde das Schicksal der fliegenden Insel besiegeln. Am Morgen des achten Tages ach der Besetzung, lagen die Nerven der Söldnertruppen blank. Jetzt brauchte es nur einen Tropfen Wasser auf die offenen Stelle und der Kurzschluss würde verheerende Folgen nach sich ziehen. Das System drohte zu überlasten und das Unwetter zog auf. In Form von Adlerjägern aus dem Westen, Rabengleitern und Chi Räubern aus dem Osten. Rund um Tiegelstadt war der Staub zu sehen, der von unzähligen Fahrzeuge aufgewirbelt wurde. Downfall, der Untergang; Wizzle stand im Hauptcockpit des schweren Hubschraubers neben dem Piloten. Hinter ihm das Geschwader der leichten Hubschrauber. Unter ihm die Bodentruppen der freien Rudel. Angeführt von allen Jägern auf ihren Speedorz. Dahinter die Wolftracker. Das Heer der freien Rudel näherte sich vom Norden. Aus dem Süden näherte sich das Heer der Löwen. Wieder unzählige Speedorz an der Spitze, dann die Löwen-Buggy und dahinter die Löwen-Quads. Die Raben flogen aus dem Osten heran, wie eine schwarze Wolke aus Rabengleitern und Chi Räubern. Die auf einhundert Adlerjäger aufgestockte Staffel der Adler jagte aus dem Westen heran. Die sehr zahlreichen Halbtierjäger näherten sich aus allen Himmelsrichtungen. Die Armada der Krokodile hatte an der Küste Stellung bezogen. Warface, Wood, William und Whirley, Leon, Lenny, Lukas und Leeland, Christo, Cranch und Cordelia auf ihren Positionen. Jetzt begann der zweite Countdown. Ein Pfeifen und Rauschen aus allen Himmelsrichtungen war zu hören. Erst leise, dann klarer und jetzt so deutlich als wäre es direkt über ihnen. Mit dem Einschlag der ersten Raketen begannen die Jäger zu zählen. Wie an langer Hand geplant. Das dröhnen der Explosionen und vereinzelte Feuerstöße aus den künstlichen Wolken war wie das Abzählen des Countdown. Die Halbzeit kündigte das Kappen aller Stahlseile an und das Ende wie sich langsam das künstliche Wolkenfeld auflöste. Cordelia stellte den Player an und während die Musik zu spielen begann, startete sie den Speedor. Mit seliger Ruhe betätigten sie und die Jäger die Zeitzünder. Die Verstecke breiteten sich wie ein Trümmer und Splitterregen aus und brachte die erste Söldner zu Fall. Schwert schwingen rasten die Jäger aus dem qualmenden Nichts. Zeitgleich drangen die ersten Speedorz der Wölfe und Löwen in die Stadt ein. Immun breitete sich der Bodenkampf von allen Seiten aus. Die Wolfs Tracker und Löwen-Quads griffen die übrigen Lager an. In weniger als zwanzig Minuten wurde Tiegelstadt erneut zu Schlachtfeld geworden. Doch diesmal um sich der Besatzungstruppen zu entledigen. Zeitgleich in der Luft; Die Chi Räuber und Rabengleiter kreisten über der fliegenden Insel. Schnell, flink und ein schweres Ziel. Sie zogen das Feuer auf sich während die Adlerjäger mit ihren Raketen taktische Ziele abschossen. Die Hubschrauber der Wölfe mischten die verbliebenen Geschützen mit ihren Bordkanonen ein. Langsam schob sich die fliegende Insel von der Stadt weg. Mit immer neuen gezielten Angriffen zwangen die alliierten Luftstreitkräfte das monströse Konstrukt Richtung Küste. Kapitel 5; „Ziel in zwanzig Minuten über Abschusskoordinaten,“ sprach ein Krokodil auf der Brücke, „Geschützte bereit zum Feuern!“ „Teilen sie den anderen Schiffen mit,“ befahl Cragger und nickte dem Signalsetzer zu, „Feuerbereitschaft in zwanzig Minuten.“ Sofort begann Crawley das Signal zu morsen. Die anderen Schiffe signalisierten augenblicklich die Feuerbereitschaft. Die fliegende Insel schob sich weiter auf das offen Wasser. Dabei zog sie unzählige Rauchsäulen hinter sich her. Die Krokodile konnten die Adlerjäger sehen, die zusammen mit den Chi Dieben immer wieder Manöver flogen und wo die Raketen einschlugen. Jetzt hatte das Konstrukt die Abschusskoordinaten erreicht. Mit einem Nicken gab Cragger den Befehl. Die großen Geschütze eröffneten das Feuer. Die durch Chi Kristalle verstärkten Geschosse schlugen in die vorderen zwei Turbinen ein. Die schweren Explosionen aus tiefrotem Feuer, das durch blaue Blitze durchzogen wurde, ließen die fliegende Insel erzittern. Zwei Chi Räuber warfen Bomben über zwei weiteren Turbinen ab. Erneut folgte der Lärm von explodierenden Turbinen. Begleitet von einer weiteren Erschütterung. „Das Ziel beginnt sich zu neigen,“ bemerkte Crawley und hob die rechte Faust in die Luft, „die fliegende Insel stürzt ins Meer.“ „Ja!“ freute sich der Krokodilprinz und sah seine Leute auf der Brücke an, „noch einen Beschuss, dann dürft ihr in Jubel ausbrechen.“ Auf den Straßen von Tiegelstadt; Die Söldner, obwohl noch immer in der Überzahl, zogen sich in das Stadtzentrum zurück. Auf dem Balkonen der Hotels um den Stadtpark herum hatten sie automatische Chi Schnellfeuerwaffen aufgestellt. Die angreifenden Speedorz würden in ein Kreuzfeuer rasen. Leeland bremste lautstark und gebot den nachfolgenden Löwen zu stoppen. „Wir müssen zuerst die Schnellfeuerwaffen auf den Balkonen ausschalten,“ sprach der Jäger und winkte Lukas, Lenny und Leon zu sich, „bildet ein weiteres Team und versucht die Geschütze zu erstürmen.“ „Wenn wir das Zeichen geben,“ beendet Leeland die spontane Planänderung, „geht ihr wieder in den Angriff über.“ Leelands Team und das zweite verschwanden zwischen den Häusern. Lukas, der zuerst zu einem Sichtkontakt kam, schätzte die Reichweite ein und stellte seine Armbrust auf Einzelschuss. Dann zielte er und betätigte den Abzug. Sofort spannte sich die Waffe nach und ein zweiter Bolzen fiel in die Führung. Der zweite Treffer saß ebenfalls. Leeland und Leon huschten jetzt die Treppe hinauf. Fünf Minuten Später gab Leon das Handzeichen. Das gleichmäßige Brummen der Speedorz verriet, dass auch das zweite Team das andere Geschützt ausgeschaltet hatten. Im nördlichen Viertel trieben die Krieger der freien Wölfe die letzten Söldner aus ihren Deckungen. Die Jäger räumten die umliegenden Gebäude. Die letzten Besatzungstruppen kämpften verbissen, doch zum scheitern verurteilt. Wood und William verschossen ihre Pfeile und holten sie zurück. Das taten sie immer und immer wieder. In einem anderen Haus atmete Cordelia entspannt aus. Ihre Glieder schmerzten und sie konnte die kleine Pause gut gebrauchen. Das ganz Gebäude war mit den nieder geschlagenen Gegnern überseht. Cranch kroch ebenso mitgenommen aus dem benachbartem Haus. Er hustete und Qual stieg aus dem Kellerfenster. Kapitel 6; „In Deckung!“ schrie das braune Krokodil und hechte hinter das Wrack eines gepanzerten Fahrzeug, „die Schuppen geht gleich hoch!“ Cordelia sackte einfach zusammen und blieb auf dem Rücken liegen. Sie hörte die Explosion und spürte die Druckwelle. Sie nahm den Geruch von Rauch und Staub. Sie blickte nach rechts und erkannte Cranch, der die Treppe hoch kam. Sie hob die Hand und zeigte an, das es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Christo schob die Containertür auf, dort hatte er sich vor der Explosion geschützt. Die Krokodile begannen bereits die ersten Gefangenen zusammen zu treiben. Die Halbtierjäger sammelten bereits so viele Klienten wie sie mitnehmen konnten. Sie zogen auch die wenigen brauchbaren Fahrzeuge ein. Zur gleichen Zeit in der Bucht; Die Krokodile jubelten und sprangen freudig in die Luft. Die Adlerjäger und Chi Räuber drehten ab. Begleitet von unzähligen Explosionen stürzte die fliegende Insel ab. Die ausgelösten Wellen schaukelten die Schiffe der Krokodile durch und einige gingen auch über sie hinweg. Doch dies hielt die siegreichen Reptilien nicht von weiteren Freudentänzen ab. Da die Bucht nicht tief war, stand das Konstrukt jetzt da und brannte vor sich hin. Rauchsäulen schlängelten in den Himmel und die Söldner, die nicht fliegen konnten, sprangen ins kühle Nass. Die ersten Zellen füllten sich und die Sklaven, die sich Cragger versprochen hatten, kamen sogar freiwillig. Die Adlerjäger drehten noch eine Ehrenrunde und flogen dann zu ihren Heimatflughäfen. Die Raben machten sich über das Wrack der fliegenden Insel her. Trotz der schweren Schäden war es für die Technik begeisterten Raben nach wie vor eine echte Fundgrube. Cragger sah noch eine Weile zu und befahl dann den Kurs gen Heimat einzuschlagen. Bald war die Bucht verlassen und das qualmende Wrack war nicht mehr zu sehen. Wieder in Tiegelstadt; Wie Blüten wuchsen auf einem Dach nach dem anderen die Banner. Ein Viertel nach dem anderen fiel in die Hände der Alliierten. Die letzten Söldner ergriffen jetzt die Flucht. Die Halbtierjäger und Sklavenjäger stellten ihnen gnadenlos nach. So verschwanden weitere Leute aus der Stadt. Gegen Mittag waren auch die restlichen Truppen abgezogen. Die Tiegelstätter kehrten langsam in ihre Stadt zurück. Der Schaden an den Gebäuden hielt sich in Grenzen. Doch das Chaos auf den Straßen und in den meisten Häusern war dafür um so schlimmer. Die Jäger hatten die wichtigsten Spuren ihres Schaffens beseitigt. Besonders Cornelia musste das ein oder andere mehr weg räumen. Cordelia stand wieder auf dem Balkon und sah den Leuten beim Aufräumen zu. Neben ihm standen Cranch und Christo. Das braune Krokodil links und das hellgrüne rechts. Beide schwiegen sich gegenseitig an. Die junge Krokodildame sah abwechselnd den einen und mal den anderen an. Zwischendurch mal wieder auf den Platz unter dem Balkon. Sie merkte schon das beide etwas von ihr wollten. Nicht die eine Sache, die hatte sie ja schon geklärt. Aber etwas anderes was wohl ebenfalls sehr tiefgründig sein musste. Das hellgrüne Krokodil kam ihr zudem bekannt vor, sie wusste nur nicht woher. Er war auf jeden Fall auch ein Halbtierjäger wie Cranch. Beide sprachen sich auch nicht mit ihren Namen an. Der Hellgrüne nannte Cranch nur Iron Bite, letztere den anderen Light Green. Sie schienen sich aber definitiv schon länger zu kennen. Cordelia spürte die Spannung die zwischen ihnen stetig zu nahm. Was hatten beide zu verbergen? Die Krokodildame wandte sich jetzt gezielt an Light Green. „Sie scheinen etwas über mich zu wissen,“ meinte sie mit fragendem Unterton in der Stimme, „sagen sie es mir?“ „Wissen sie wer sie sind?“ erwiderte Cristo und sah leicht besorgt aus, „an was können sie sich erinnern?“ „Seit wann beantwortet man eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage?“ konterte Cornelia etwas gereizt, „aber wenn sie es unbedingt wissen wollen, ich weiß nicht wer ich bin und kann mich nur an wenig erinnern.“ „Dann kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen,“ gab der Hellgrüne zu bedenken, „an wen aus ihrer Familie können sie sich erinnern?“ „Ich glaube mich nur an meinen Bruder erinnern zu können,“ überlegte Cordelia betroffen, „an den Namen meiner Mutter und an den meines Onkels.“ Epilog; „War der Name ihres Onkels Clint Caterona?“ wollte Christo wissen und runzelte die Stirn, „war Cordelia nicht der Name ihrer Mutter?“ „Wo her wissen sie das?!“ keuchte die junge Krokodildame und starrte den Hellgrünen schockiert an, „hat Iron Bite es euch gesagt?!“ „Nein,“ betonte Cristo mit zufriedener Stimme, „ich erinnere mich an an meinen Onkel und meine Mutter.“ „Euer Onkel?!“ entglitt es Cordelia und sie rang nach Luft, „eure Mutter?!“ „Ihr, sie,... du, bist mein Bruder?!“ quälte die junge Krokodildame hervor und kämpfte gegen ihr Gefühlschaos, „wie heißt du?“ „Mein Name ist Christoball Collonia,“ sprach der Hellgrüne und lächelte vertrauensvoll, „dein Name ist Christabella.“ „Ich kann mich nur an das Waisenhaus erinnern,“ räusperte Cordelia und rang mit der Fassung, „was ist mit unseren Eltern passiert?“ „Warum hat unser Onkel das zugelassen?“ schob sie jetzt zitternd hinten dran, „bitte sag es mir, auch wenn es weh tun könnte!“ Jetzt kam Christo in Bedrängnis, denn die Sache war weit komplizierter. Auch war es sicherlich eine verletzende Information und würde die junge Frau sicher hart treffen. Wie konnte er diese schwere Kost verdaulich servieren? Er überlegte hin und her, kam kaum zu einem brauchbaren Anfang. Irgend wie musste er aber beginnen. Cornelia hielt sich an Cranch feste, der sichtlich mitgenommen dreinschaute. Die Version mit dem Waisenhaus hatte ihr das braune Krokodil schon einmal berichtet. Wenn Christo wirklich ihr Bruder war, welche Lücken in ihren Erinnerungen konnte er schließen? „Unsere Eltern dienten bei Hofe des Krokodilkönigs,“ erklärte Christo mit schwerem Herzen, „unser Vater und Onkel waren Hauptleute der Ehrengarde, unsere Mutter war die Kammerzofe der Krokodilkönigin.“ „Sie genossen zwar gewisses Ansehen,“ fuhr das hellgrüne Krokodil fort und musste einmal tief Luft holen, „aber wirklich Freunde bei Hofe waren sie nicht.“ „Die änderte sich Schlagartig mit deiner Geburt,“ betonte Christo traurig und zornig zu gleich, „denn die Königin stellte feste, das du ein genaues Ebenbild ihrer Tochter warst.“ „Crunket und Crominus boten unseren Eltern jetzt auf ein mal, sie in den Adelsstand zu erheben,“ quälte Christo die Worte heraus und rang mit den Tränen, „als Gegenleistung sollten sie dich in ein Waisenhaus geben, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen sei.“ „Unsere Mutter und unser Onkel waren dagegen,“ weinte Christo und fiel vor Cordelia auf die Knie, „auch unser Vater war dagegen, nur unsere Tante nicht.“ „Sie sorgte dafür,“ knurrte Christ schlagartig von Hass erfüllt, „das unsere Familie in Ungnade fiel.“ „An den Rest kannst du dich scheinbar erinnern,“ beendet das hellgrüne Krokodil und würgte, „sie mussten dich gegen ihren Adelstitel eintauschen, damit der Rest der Familie nicht Unfreiheit fiel.“ „Jetzt weißt du woran du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst,“ gab Christo zu bedenken und schämte sich als ob er die Schuld an alle dem trug, „es war besser für dich als du es noch nicht wusstest.“ Cranch stand da wie tiefgefroren und starrte Cordelia an. Die junge Krokodildame zitterte am ganzen Körper und verkrampfte. Christo kniete immer noch gebrochen von Trauer und Wut vor seiner Schwester. Keiner der Drei brachte jetzt ein Wort heraus. Die Leute auf der Straße erschraken von dem lauten Schrei, den Cordelia jetzt von sich gab. Er war lang, laut, voller Verzweiflung, Trauer und Wut. Dann brach sie bewusstlos zusammen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie Bewusstlos war, nur wachte an einem anderen Ort wieder auf. Zur rechten Seite saß ihr Bruder Christo und auf der linken Cranch. Beide sahen traurig und besorgt aus. „Wie geht es dir?“ fragte Christo leise obwohl er die Antwort bereits erahnen konnte, „du hast lange geschlafen.“ „Ich fühle mich erschlagen und zerrissen,“ gab Cordelia mit schwacher Stimme zurück, „alles was ich vergessen hatte, habe ich den Stunden des Schlafes an mir vorbei ziehen sehen.“ „Du hattest recht Bruderherz,“ keuchte sie leise und drückte Christos Hand fester, „das was vergessen war, hätte besser vergessen bleiben sollen.“ „Aber eines mein lieber Bruder,“ lächelte sie schwach, „du trägst keine Schuld daran.“ „Um eines bitte ich dich noch,“ sagte sie müde, „nenne dich nach meinem Onkel, damit der Name meiner Tante in Vergessenheit gerät!“ „Ich verspreche es dir,“ erwiderte das hellgrüne Krokodil und strich seiner Schwester über die Stirn, „ab jetzt heiße ich Clint nach meinem Onkel, Cornelius nach meinem Vater und Caterona nach dem Familiennamen meiner Mutter.“ Mit den Worten, „dafür danke ich dir mit ganzem Herzen,“ schlief Cordelia wieder ein. Soundtrack; thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser